Let Those Tears Fall
by RedRosePetal
Summary: The Pharaoh was not happy and Yugi could sense this. He showed the Pharaoh that sometimes it was ok to let your guard down. Sometimes it is ok to just let your tears fall. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

It was an unusual thing for the Pharaoh to ask to use Yugi's body, when they were not duelling or in a potentially dangerous situation. On the rare occasions that he did there had usually been a reason for it. Maybe they'd been challenged to a duel which Yugi had forgotten about or the Pharaoh wanted to investigate a potential lead into something to do with his past. But on this day he made no explanation as to why, he just simply asked. Yugi agreed but he had noticed the tone of voice that the Pharaoh used. It was like he trying to hide that fact that he was not happy. Anyone else would not have noticed this subtle tone but of course Yugi did. So they switched. The Pharaoh immediately set off to whereever he was going. But his whole body language was off, there was no air of condience that he usually had. Yugi would keep an eye on this. Something wasn't right.

The Pharaoh walked along the street, one hand holding an umbrella and the other was deep in his pocket. He wasn't sure what had come over him today but he wasn't happy. It could just be that the reality of all this had truly hit him. He was walking towards the museum, he was not entirely sure why he was going there but he guess it was something to do with his mood. Arriving at the museum he walked straight to the place where he had only been once before. But the last time he had not been alone. The Pharaoh stood and gazed upon the giant rock with a carving on himself and Kaiba, or that's how they assumed the other guy was, upon it. The wet umbrella dripped gently by his side. Some of the droplets soaked into the material of his trousers. The rest dripped to the ground, creating a small puddle. But the Pharaoh took no notice of this. He just continued to gaze upwards at the rock.

His eyes were stinging but it was not because he was staring at the rock. There was another reason for the stinging eyes but he would _not_ let it show. By this point Yugi, located in his soul room, had decided that he should see whether the former king was alright. He'd been sensing that in fact the king was not happy. Appearing in a transparent form beside the Pharaoh, Yugi only had to take one look at both the rock and his friend to work out what was going on. He could see from the Pharaoh's face that he was trying to stop the tears from falling.

"It's ok Pharaoh." Yugi said.

It appeared that Yugi's words was the trigger. The former Pharaoh was no longer able to keep back his tears. They rolled down his cheek slowly, both tears in perfect sync with each other. Now that one tear had escaped more followed. Yugi watched, he didn't like it when the Pharaoh cried. The Pharaoh crying was a _very_ rare event but it was a sign that something was distressing him. Yugi could use their mind link to discover the reason behind the Pharaoh's distress but it would be better if the latter told him.

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause before the answer came, "I believe that it all hit me. The fact that I know nothing about who I am or where I come from."

The Pharaoh finally broke his stare with the rock to glance at Yugi before looking away. He did not like it when he allowed his weakness to be seen. Of course, Yugi detected this.

"It's ok to let your guard down sometimes Pharaoh. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you, to know nothing about yourself. But this will not last."

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, tears still falling.

"I will help you find the answers you seek, Pharaoh. One day we will be able to answer every single question you have."

The Pharaoh was starting to pull himself together; his tears were being to ease.

"You say you don't know who you are. I do. I know that you are a very kind, caring person. You are confident and wise. Quick to defend your friends and protect them. You are a great man, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh sniffed and shared a weak smile.

"Thank you Yugi."

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

There you go.

This idea came from that fact that my emotions today. I was _extremely_ down and unhappy so this fic was born out of it. I really hope you like it. :S

Please leave a review my friends.

I shall see you at some point!

~RedRosePetal


End file.
